Liquid crystal displays are in widespread use as portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, or displays of, for example, televisions or personal computers. Typically, liquid crystal displays have excellent visibility from the front but have a property of a narrow viewing angle.
Accordingly, there are various ways to increase the viewing angle of conventional liquid crystal displays. One of the ways is to dispose a light-diffusing member on a viewing side of a liquid crystal panel (display body) and diffuse light emitted from the viewing side of the liquid crystal panel by using the light-diffusing member.
For example, there is a disclosure of a light-diffusing member including a transparent base material, light-diffusing portions that are formed on a surface of the transparent base material and each have a tapered side surface, and light-shielding portions formed in areas of the surface of the transparent base material other than areas in which the light-diffusing member is formed (see, for example, PTL 1). The light-diffusing portions are formed in a manner in which ultraviolet light (UV light) is emitted from a transparent base material side and the light-shielding portions are caused to function as a mask to pattern a transparent negative resist.